


His eyes

by marcialitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's POV, F/M, Ficlet, Post-3A, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison found so many things in Isaac's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really in love with this ship, so I wrote this little thing. Please, be nice.

Allison looked at his eyes, the ones she was used to look lately.

She remembered the first time that eyes mattered to her. It was in that day when he saw her helping, and she asked him to keep the secret. Since that time, his eyes couldn’t abandon her thoughts. 

Then she remembered that time in the janitor’s closet. 

It was the first time he smiled to her. And it was that time he showed his fear. Allison was scared that time, but she also felt for him. It was easy to see that something was wrong. Something that traumatized him in the past. 

That was that time she was affraid. 

Her dad had gave himself in sacrifice, and she imagine herself without him. Losing her mom had been hard enough, painful enough. The Argents weren’t a perfect family, but they were her family after all. Allison just wanted everything as normal as could be. 

And her dad was the thing she needed to preserve the most. 

Allison was so affraid, and Isaac gave her comfort with his eyes. She found consolation there, and the straight she needed to try and save him. 

In many occasions she found many different things. And now she can find a lot other things. Feelings that she never thought feel for him, or otherwise. She passed by so many things…

Maybe that’s why they feel this kind of thing for each other right now. 

And all Allison wants is to find more of these feelings in Isaac’s eyes.


End file.
